sable
by chartreuse sprinkles
Summary: Their eyes met, a clash of deep blue and dark black. She knew right then she was lost. gray
1. Chapter 1

Sable

Summary: Their eyes met, a clash of deep blue and dark black. She knew right then she was lost.

A bell clanged signaling a customer's arrival. Juvia looked up, and wished she hadn't. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind stopped working. He made his way toward her and in a deep, husky voice, ordered a latté. She was enraptured by his voice. Somehow, her movements felt robotic and she watched as he turned to leave. He cocked his head, and looked over his broad, muscular shoulder. Their eyes met, a clash of deep blue and dark black. She knew right then she was lost. He continued and found himself a seat by the window, eyes never leaving hers as he sat and waited for his order. He placed his chin on his hand, and stared. It was unnerving and exciting, knowing that his penetrating gaze was fixed on her. She was enthralled. A coffee cup materialized in front of her and she left the counter to give it to him. As she drew near, he, enchanted by her fingers, wondered what they would feel like roaming his body. He mentally scolded himself and accepted the latté, giving her a half-smile. She loved it. Juvia would love anything from him; she came to a subconscious realization.

"Gray," he said. "Name's Gray. You?"

"Juvia," she replied, offering a shy smile, cheeks impossibly red.

A/N: I have no idea what I did here. Review?

-Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Sable  
Summary: Being there - just him, her, the trees and the sky - was heaven on earth.

Dedicated to IndigoHailstorm and mgaa who showed their support for my crappy fic.

They lay there, outside, under the clear blue sky streaked purple by the setting sun's rays. The sheet underneath them protected their undersides from the dirt and grit beneath the fabric. It was warm, and the soft spring zephyr was soothing. Their hands were intertwined, as they gazed up at the clouds, forming crazy shapes and patterns. "That one," Gray said, "looks like a turtle." Juvia giggled. "No, it doesn't! It looks like a flower!" she countered. "Fine, then. But that is an ugly flower." Juvia let out a girlish giggle, and turned to look at Gray's smiling face. A long while had passed, and they started talking about stuff like friends, work, and whatnot - the things you usually talk about on a first date.

"So, Juvia," Gray started. "Why d'you work at a coffee shop?" He truly was curious. What was a beautiful, smart girl like Juvia doing as a barrista?

"Well, Juvia pays off some of her college bills with the money she earns. In case you're wondering, Gray-sama," adding the honorific was a thing Juvia did since after their first unofficial date after their encounter at the coffee shop. Gray invited Juvia to sit with him and have a cup, and they hit it off. And that's how they ended up there, on their first real date. "Juvia goes to the University of Magnolia."

"Really? I go there, too. Civil Engineering," Gray said. "How have we never met before?"

"That's because Juvia takes Medicine, two different buildings. Juvia's is at Palm Hall, yours, Gray-sama, is at..." her voice trailed in a question. "Burnham," he finished. Their fingers intertwined and once more, silence engulfed the two. It was not, however, unwelcomed. Gray's heart beat faster, stronger, when she turned to look at him, a small smile on her face.

Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up whenever he was there, or the wayher soft, baby pink lips quirked into a genuine smile whenever he cracked a joke, or the way the sun's fading rays accentuated her soft face. He didn't know why his heart leapt in his throat when she laced her fingers with his. He didn't know why he felt his face grow hotter when she showed him her dazzling smile. He didn't know what caused the unfamiliar flutter in his chest, or the butterflies in his stomach when she was lying beside him. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her. Was that so bad?

A/N: Hello, all. Was this good? Or did it suck? Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sable

Summary: Meet the gang, Juvia.

Dedicated to every one who read this, especially those who've reviewed (**IndigoHailstorm**, - for both chapters, thank you, darling! - **glossy glamour**, - yeah, it's hard to make a long chapter - **Guest**, - that was so sweet! - **mgaa** - thanks again! - and **Guest** - thank you!).

Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

One week. They've been an item for one whole week. Seven days of pure, unadulterated bliss for the two of them.

Well, that was until day eight.

It was New Year's Eve, December thirty-first. Gray made his way to Juvia's apartment to pick her up. He knocked twice, and as he poised his hand to strike the door again, it swung open, revealing a Juvia Lockser clad in short-shorts and a blue long-sleeved top, and boots reaching up to her knees. Her hair, which was usually down, was up in a loose bun, and her lips had a nice shine to it. The raven-haired man assumed it was because she was wearing make-up, not that she needed it, though. She was gorgeous, regardless of the presence of cosmetic products.

"Let's go, Gray-sama," she said, stepping next to him and latching herself upon his arm. He noticed that upon settling his eyes on her, his breathing had become more strained. _Huh, no girl's ever had that effect on me_, he thought. They made their way down a flight of stairs, exited the complex, and got into Gray's Corolla. Being the gentleman that he is, Gray held the door for Juvia before he himself got into his vehicle. "So, where are we off to, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as the young man in question got in.

"Well," he said, a teasing tone in his deep voice. That was a rarity for Gray Fullbuster. "That's a secret," he continued, winking. Yes, Gray Fullbuster winked. Yet another enigma. **(A/N: My heart hurts from thinking of that.)**

About ten minutes later, Gray pulled over, turning off the sound system in his ride. (They were listening to Cover Up by Imagine Dragons.) Juvia looked out the window, and she let out a gasp. The sight before her was astounding. A huge house - a mansion to be precise - five storeys tall stood in the middle of the grounds. The place was dotted with several sculptures, hedges, and fountains, and was as wide as two and a half football fields. A bunch of college guys and gals, all with red cups of alcohol, loitered the property, some a bit wasted, most completely drunk. Their attire was rather, um, skimpy, to say the very least. Gray stepped over to the passenger door, and held it for the bluenette. He let his eyes wander her long, long legs, then her torso, and up to her pretty face. She stepped out, mouth agape, eyes wide in awe. Gray chuckled at the sight.

"Gray-sama, who lives here?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied, a slight hint of amusement evident in his tone. The pair made their way to the front door, and was greeted by a well-endowed blonde with brown eyes. A Heartfilia? "Gray!" she exclaimed upon seeing the raven-haired man.

"Hey, Lucy," he nodded.

"Long time no see! I'm guessing it's because of school?" she asked. Gray nodded in response, a half-smile playing on his lips. College was taking its toll on almost everyone.

"'Sup, Flame Brain," he said tilting his head in the direction of the pink haired guy who had his arms around the Heartfilia. The man replied, saying, "Yo, Ice Princess." They argued for a while, a lot of name calling. Juvia was pretty sure she heard a Flame Breath and a Droopy Eyes. Eventually, Lucy put a stop to their quarreling.

"Guys, this is Juvia Lockser. Juvia, these are my friends. This is Lucy Heartfilia," Gray said, motioning to the blonde, "and this is Natsu Dragqueen - I mean Dragneel." Natsu scowled in retaliation. Juvia's lips formed a small smile as she said hello to her boyfriend's pals. "Where's Erza?" Gray inquired. "With Jellal, prob'ly smooch'n," Natsu said, grinning crookedly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DRAGNEEL?!" a loud voice boomed. At this, Natsu hid himself behind Lucy in a desperate attempt to escape the wrath of whoever said that. Even Juvia was a bit tense. It was, naturally, futile. A few moments later, Natsu had an icepack on his bruise from Erza Scarlet.

"Erza," Gray said. "This is Juvia. Juvia, this is Erza." Juvia expected Erza to simply smile and nod or something of the like. She was wrong. Instead, she grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "And this is Jellal," he added, refering to the blue-haired man with an awesome face tattoo. Gray added in a deliriously low tone, "He's Erza beau." Juvia giggled.

"Hello, Jellal-san," she said to the blue haired man.

Moments later, Juvia was acquainted with almost everyone in Fairy Tail plus Jellal, a sort of association... or something like that, Juvia supposed. Erza explained to her that she was, too, an honorary member of their dysfunctional family. She, Juvia, smiled, big and bright. It was infectious.

"Lucy!" a petite girl said. The blonde turned and smiled.

"Levy! How are you?" They began blabbing about god knows what. Then Juvia noticed the man who arrived with Levy. "Gajeel-kun!" she said, grabbing the attention of quite a lot of people. "J-Juvia?" he said, a bit unsure. He stepped closer and with certainty, embraced the bluenette. They pulled away, and Gray said, "Wait, you know each other?" Levy, too, was curious. Her boyfriend didn't quite like receiving hugs, much less initiating them.

"Yes, Gray-sama," Juvia said, smiling like a goofball. "Gajeel-kun was my best and only friend growing up," her tone was a bit wistful, sad even. Gray had yet to know the mystery that was Juvia Lockser. An awkward silence ensued.

.

.

.

A few drinks later, Elfman Strauss, the little brother of Mirajane Strauss - renound model and cover girl, challenged an intoxicated Natsu to a brawl to determine who was the manliest. Gray later explained to Juvia Elfman's obsession with manliness. The two fought, sending chairs, tables, and ceramics flying. Lucy was, inevitably, hysterical. Seriously, that was her mother's vase! And that was from China! No, DO NOT THROW THAT! She managed to stop them but a chair went flying in Juvia's direction. Luckily, Gray shoved her away before she made contact with the chair. Still, the raven-haired man was fuming. Sensing his anger, Juvia excused them and led her boyfriend to a secluded spot under an apple tree.

"I-I'm sorry, Juvia" Gray said, not really looking at her. Juvia giggled, thinking of how cute he was when he does that, before saying, "Don't sweat it, Gray-sama. Juvia's fine. And she kinda had fun." She really did. She was happy to have met Gray's batshut crazy friends, to have been a part of something bigger than herself. She was happy.

A/N: Well, that's chapter three. Chapter four will be a continuation of this, so, NOT TO WORRY, FRIENDS! And, I don't really know how to conclude this chapter, so I apologize for the extreme suckiness(yes, I know it's not a word, but, just let me be crazy. :)).

Also, I type all my stories on my phone, so I'm pretty sure there are a few mistakes. And, I tried making it longer. :p

***Reading everyone's reviews makes me smile like a dork. Mostly because I am a dork, but meh. :))***

~Rin

_**Edited 04 JAN 14**_


	4. Chapter 4

# Sable #

Summary: 'Coz baby you're a firework. (Firework - Katy Perry)

Dedicated to my lovely readers. Special thanks to glossy glamour for the constructive critisism, IndigoHailstorm for the non-stop support, and NeverInUrWildestDreams(did I write that correctly?) for the advice! :))

A/N: Oh yeah. I won't be able to update like several days apart b'coz school is starting again. I'm gonna try to update on weekends though.

This is important. While reading this, you will see mentions of homosexuality. I am not, in anyway against it. I respect homosexuals and their rights because they're still humans. I apologize in advance to anyone who may be offended.

This has been on my phone since like last week. Never had the time to finish coz of school. :'(

After the_ Chair That Almost Hit Gray's Girlfriend, Juvia Incident_, Natsu and Elfman apologized to her. The blue-haired woman laughed it off and said, shrugging nonchalantly, that it was fine. The couple was inside now, in the company of their buds. Gray gazed over to the clock that hung on the far left wall. Eleven forty-nine, it read. He turned to his right where his girlfriend was, and saw that she was talking animatedly to an overjoyed Levy about Gajeel and his silly childhood antics. "And he used to sleep with this metal rod he called Sheila!" the taller of the bluenettes said. The petite librarian laughed and turned to kiss Gajeel on the cheek. The red-eyed man blushed furiously, and Gray couldn't help but find it hilarious. Seriously, how often do you see a huge, burly guy of Gajeel's stature blush like a freaking twelve-year-old school girl? This was better than finding Big Foot or Nessie. Apparently, though, Gray wasn't the only one who noticed the tomato-skinned Gajeel. Natsu approached them, red from laughing, clutching his stomach as if his life depended on it. "What are you laughin' at, Salamander?" Gajeel scowled.

"What else would I be laughing at, Redbitch? Look at your face!" At this, he burst out in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Gray couldn't help but laugh along, though, he did so rather subtly. And that is how Natsu got another bruise on New Year's Eve. Gray, on the other hand, escaped unfazed. Hallelujah. A miracle indeed.

A little while later, Gray made his way over to the drinks table and got a beer for himself and his girlfriend. He got a cup and that was when everything went wrong. He spotted a head of white hair, spiky and familiar. The man turned and Gray almost ran. Almost. The man approached him.

While Gray was busy getting drinks, Lucy and Erza came over to mock Gajeel.

Gray came back with a silver-haired man a few years older than the Fullbuster. He had rather squinty eyes and a handsome face. The man wore a smile, a big stupid one, while Gray wore an intense scowl. The man turned his head and scanned the group. He knew a few of the Fairies by face because, well, he just does. He knew Lucy, the blonde, Natsu, the idiot, Erza, the scary one. He looked at every one else, a red-eyed man, a small bluenette and a pretty ocean-eyed girl.

"Well, well. It looks like Gray here has gotten himself a girlfriend. Have you forgotten about me, darling?" he said, referring to Juvia as the girlfriend. The man had a weird, um, vibe."How rude of me," the stranger began. "I'm Lyon Bastia, Gray's first - OOF!" he was incapabable of finishing his statement because Gray had kicked him in the nuts. When he recovered though, panting and in obvious pain, he added, "I'm Gray's first love~"

One. A sharp intake of breaths.

Two. Awkward glances at each other.

Three. Looking at Gray.

That was how long it took for the man's, Lyon's, words to sink in. And boy, did they sink in hard. Natsu was sprawled on the carpeted floor, clutching his abdomen as if his life depended on it. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Seriously. Gajeel spit out the tequila in his mouth and was coughing really hard. Erza and Lucy were too stunned to do anything, and when they finally processed the words, they joined Natsu in his fit of laughter. Except for Juvia. She stood there, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, mouthing incoherent words. She was on the verge of a mental break down. When she finally gets a good boyfriend, he turns out to be gay. Why, World? Why?

"Gray's... Gray's what?" Natsu said, barely containing his laughter. Gray would never hear the end of it, he realized. He was so screwed.

"God, you dumbfucks, he's my brother. My gay brother. I ain't fucking gay!" he screamed defensively. He wasn't gay, okay? He'd be damned if he were because he had a hot girlfriend. He turned to his "brother" for confirmation, but he just shrugged. That asswipe. He's gonna pay.

"Seriously, though," Lyon said, trying hard not to laugh. He ended up looking constipated. "My little bro isn't gay. Haha. Maybe a bit confused," he added, earning another loud fit of laughter from Natsu and the gang. Gray shot Lyon a look that meant when-I-get-my-hands-on-you-I-will-fucking-kill-you-dickface. The raven-haired man then turned his attention to his friends, giving them a deep, deep scowl. His eyes then traveled to his girlfriend who was by now a blubbering mess. He made his way to her, but before taking her hand in his, declared that he was not gay. He would have to clear things up tomorrow. Or later. Whatever.

He dragged Juvia to a quite corner in the study? Meh, as long as there were no prying eyes, he was fine with anything. "Juvia, listen to me," he began, tilting her head by grabbing her chin so that she would meet his eyes.

"Listen," he said again. "He's my brother, m'kay?" She shifted slightly under his intense gaze, but she nodded in understanding. She smiled a bit, just an upturned corner of the lips. He looked over to the analog clock on the desk. Eleven fifty-seven. Shit. They were gonna miss the fireworks. The Heartfilias always had awesome pyrotechnics. Award-winning, even. He took her hand, then pulled her in, whispering to her hair, "We better go, I have to show you something." He had a lot in mind for tonight. He knew of this spot on the bridge, across the lake in the estate. Yes, there was a lake. Juvia had a thing for water, so he figured she might like to be there. They would watch the fireworks from there. And it would be perfect. They went back to the main room-floor-area-thing and found it deserted, completely devoid of humans. Except them.

Eleven fifty-nine.

They wouldn't make it. Panic began to set in. He stopped and stood still near a window. Gray rarely made romantic gestures, and when he finally does, this happens. Why does the universe keep screwing with him?

Juvia noticed Gray's sour mood, and with intention of cheering him up, she brought her lips closer to him. She whispered near his ear, "What's wrong Gray-sama?" He replied by shaking his head, as if saying nothing was wrong, when really, everything was. Gray turned to look at her and was greeted with nice, soft lips crashing into his. Time stood still as their mouths moved in synchrony. It was brief, though. Chaste. Pure. Like a breath of clean air after a long day of smoke.

They parted, a deep blush on Juvia's face, contrasting her azure hair. Gray let his forehead rest on hers so they were looking directly at each other's eyes. The man smiled a bit at the sight of Juvia with her lips a bit swollen from their kiss, and her face as red as Titania's hair. He placed his one hand on her face, cupping her cheek, and the other snaked arond her slim waist. He captured her lips with his, and he could have sworn he was seeing stars when her hands massaged his scalp. It was perfect.

Then the fireworks lit up the sky.

A/N: Finished! Leave a review!

~Rin


End file.
